something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
House Rules
House Rules/Table Rules = * As long as you do not abuse = * Hero Lab and Roll20 will both be needed * Rule Sets: All 1st party, 3rd party with permission (Pretty much anything you find on Hero lab). * Unchained Background Skills. * [http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/unchained/skillsAndOptions/skillUnlocks.html Skills Unlocked] (Skill unlocks give characters new abilities and ways to use their skills upon reaching 5, 10, 15, and 20 ranks in a skill. Can be checked when creating character in hero lab). * 20 Point Buy for Abilities (Unless stated Otherwise). * Starting Level: 7 (Unless stated Otherwise) * Starting Gold: 23,500 GP (Unless stated Otherwise) * Average HP - Down the middle * No Coin Weight* * No Encumbrance* * Do not have to keep tract of Mundane Ammo* * No Magic Components* (You have Eschew Materials) * Unless Extreme Circumstance call for (The Dead Lands, The Abyss), you do not need to keep track of food or water* * Staggered Advancement / Leveling (No XP) – You will take a ¼ level each session (Every fourth session you level up). * [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/other-rules/unchained-rules/automatic-bonus-progression/ Automatic Bonus Progression] - Not Armor or Weapons * Unchained Alignment * [https://something-wicked.wikia.com/wiki/Deities Deities] * Free Feats (Ask GM): ** Power Attack (For Martial Classes) ** Deadly Aim (For Range Classes) ** Weapon Finesse (For Dex Characters) ** Combat Expertise (For Martial Classes) ** Point Black Shot (Range classes) ** Precise Shot (For Range Classes) * Ask about Story feats * 2 Traits * You may choose a drawback for an extra trait (but must stick to and act out that drawback). * If you Crit regardless whether you confirm or not, you get max damage. * Occult Rituals will be learned in this game (These can be found in the Occult Adventure Book or on the Occult tab on hero lab). * Sanity, Madness and corruptions will be a part of this game (Can be found on Horror tab on hero lab). Class: Any class can be used; ''unchained classes should be used for Barbarian, Monk, Rouge and Summoner''. The Occult Adventure classes do fit in well within the story. Cost of Living Tax: * Destitute (0 gp/month): The PC is homeless and lives in the wilderness or on the streets. A destitute character must track every purchase, and may need to resort to Survival checks or theft to feed himself. * Poor (3 gp/month): The PC lives in common rooms of taverns, with his parents, or in some other communal situation—this is the lifestyle of most untrained laborers and commoners. He need not track purchases of meals or taxes that cost 1 sp or less. * Average (10 gp/month): The PC lives in his own apartment, small house, or similar location—this is the lifestyle of most trained or skilled experts or warriors. He can secure any nonmagical item worth 1 gp or less from his home in 1d10 minutes, and need not track purchases of common meals or taxes that cost 1 gp or less. * Wealthy (100 gp/month): The PC has a sizable home or a nice suite of rooms in a fine inn. He can secure any nonmagical item worth 5 gp or less from his belongings in his home in 1d10 minutes, and need only track purchases of meals or taxes in excess of 10 gp. * Extravagant (1,000 gp/month): The PC lives in a mansion, castle, or other extravagant home—he might even own the building in question. This is the lifestyle of most aristocrats. He can secure any nonmagical item worth 25 gp or less from his belongings in his home in 1d10 minutes. He need only track purchases of meals or taxes in excess of 100 gp. Any questions and/or suggestions feel free to contact me.